suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirk the Hound of Noxus
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Dirk is accompanied by his dire wolf, Rex, who he can command with his abilities. While on the leash, Dirk gains 20 bonus movement speed. Rex deals physical damage to enemies he dashes through during Sick 'em or after Maul 'em. Dirk will put Rex back on the leash whenever they are nearby. |leveling = 25 + (6.5 level) |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *''Rex'' will blink back to Dirk if they move more than 1300 units apart. }} Dirk hurls a crudely fashioned deterrence device at the target location that self-destructs after 2 seconds, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies. Rex detests the noise and is let off the leash (if applicable) to dash onto the device, detonating it early on arrival. |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *'Rex' will also dash onto the device if he is already off the leash or in Frenzied form. }} Rex channels, savaging surrounding enemies for the next 3 seconds dealing physical damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health every second. Subsequent commands will cancel Rex's channel. If Rex completes the channel, he will dash back to Dirk. |leveling = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Maul 'em can be activated regardless of Rex's position or current actions, including during a dash. This will interrupt the dash. *Commanding Rex to perform another action during the channel will likewise interrupt the channel. If the channel is interrupted, Rex will not dash back to Dirk. }} Dirk hurls a modified bola forward in a line that ricochets from the first enemy hit to a second nearby enemy, deterrence device or Rex, forming a tether between them for 4 seconds. The bola can also hit the deterrence device or Rex first for the same effect. Enemies hit will take physical damage and are revealed for the duration. Dirk can activate the ability again to constrict the tether, pulling both targets together. |leveling = 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 / 215 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Dirk lets Rex off the leash and goads him into a frenzy, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies and them for 1 second. For 25 seconds or until dealt lethal damage, Rex can be controlled to move and attack by reactivating this ability (or with Alt+Click). The Hounds of Noxus's dash damage is increased for the duration. While Rex will still blink back to Dirk if they move too far apart, Dirk is unable to put Rex back on the leash during the frenzy. |leveling = 75 / 175 / 275 1200 / 2100 / 3000 60 / 80 / 100 45 / 55 / 65 + (6.5 level) |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Release The Hound can be activated regardless of Rex's position or current actions, including during a dash. This will interrupt the dash. *'Rex' will lose the perks of Frenzy early if his health is reduced to 0, returning to a prop of Dirk's abilities. *'Frenzied Rex' has double the tether radius of standard Rex, allowing him to roam further. }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia Patch history Gallery Dirk_reference_art_(Star_Sapphire).jpg|Star Guardian Dirk reference art Category:Noxus Category:Pet champion